Total Drama Extreme Final 8
by SPEED RACER 31
Summary: My BS idea of a Total Drama Season (I'm starting with the final 8)


(I'm new at this don't kill me this just a little sample of my Total Drama Series I thought of if its good and I'm still in the writing move I'll do the final 7 also I only know how to write in script form...sorry)

Total Drama Extreme Final 8

Final 8

7:45 AM May 24th

Alex: (Walks into the Mess Hall) Wassup Cairo

Cairo: Wassup Al

Alex: Quiet this morning right

Cairo: Yeah dude that's kinda odd

Alex: Very...

Cairo: So what do you think are next challenge is going to be (Eats dry cereal)

Alex: Shrugs* Something crazy left field crap

Michael: Probably...

Cairo: How do you feel about that racist girl?

Michael: Aaryn?

Cairo: Yeah

Michael: I hate that girl see made Katie cry calling her ugly black ape

Alex: She said what!?

Aaryn: (Conf) so I came into the mess hall and I here my name being called as a racist I just joke about the color of there skin...is that racist?

Michael: She needs to...

Aaryn: Hey guys

Alex,Cairo,Michael:...

Aaryn: Hello I know you see me here

Aaryn:(Conf) So when I said hey to the guys the just gave me death stares and frowning they need go down

Aaryn: I knew you stupid monkeys see me

Cairo: (Twitches Angrily)

Michael: Calm down buddy

Aaryn: You guys are weird (Walks out of the mess hall)

Cairo: Man I hate that bitch

Alex: Me too

Michael: Can we just have an elimination ceremony for gosh sake

Alex: How...

Jeremy: Hey if you have a problem Aaryn you have to go through me first she did nothing wrong to you guys

Alex: She just called us Monkeys

Jeremy: You still provoked her

Alex: You know we don't always have to respond to every statement a person says

Jeremy: Whatever next time you guys mess with her your little cute alliance is going down and I'll tell everybody your secret plan

Cairo: Do it!

Jeremy: Oh little wanna be black kid wanna stand up for his little gay friends

Cairo: First of all I'm half black second of all I'm straight and third of all I'm not a wanna be

Jeremy:(Conf) I really wanna beat this little kids ass

Jeremy: You're really starting piss me off now

Cairo: Does it looks like I give a fuck if your piss off...no

Jessie: Dude dude chill he just trying to make you fight

Cairo: I want him to fight me I really do

Jeremy: Oh really?

Cairo: Yeah let's go (takes off hoodie lets go)

Alex: (Conf) Wow he's so pissed over a little conflict...well not that little but you get what I mean

Chris: Good Morning contestants

Cairo and Jeremy: (Still arguing)

Chris: (Clears throat) I said good morning

Cairo and Jeremy: (Still Arguing)

Chris: What the hell is going on here?

Michael: Cairo and Jeremy are arguing

Chris: I see that why?

Michael: Jeremy defending his RACIST GIRLFRIEND...

Jeremy: She not racist your racist

Michael: How am I racist me and my friends are the victims of being called monkeys

Chris: If you guys don't shut up all 3 of you are going home

(Silence)

Chris: Aah Silence anyway challenge time in 7 minutes get suited up

Alex: (Conf) Man I wish I knew how to shut people up that easy

(Static)

Everybody: (Walks to the challenge area)

Jessie: Oh my god

Joey: Wow

Joey: (Conf) First thing I see when I walk to the challenge area I felt like I was in the middle of a Hollywood movie premiere I see a red carpet movie poster and everything this is going to be sweet... I hope

Chris: Hello contestants everybody get on the platform please it is now time for are immunity challenge which I see will be very vital to some people (Looks at Jeremy then Aaryn)

Welcome to the Total Drama films preview of The Real Contestant of Total Drama

Michael: (Conf) I'm guess this is a parody of The real housewives looks like this is going to be fun

Chris: UnFortunately the co stars aren't very happy with you guys because of the terrible ratings so there going to start throwing tomatoes at you

Everybody: (Groans)

Katie: (Conf) Is this legal for people to be throwing tomatoes at you like this...

Chris: On my go the tomatoes will fly the first contestant to catch 10 tomatoes and put them into the containers wins invincibility and can save a person if they want but be careful...because if you fall off your platform your done D-O-N-E with the competition. The competition begins...NOW!

(Tomatoes start getting thrown)

Jessie: (Screams)

Cairo: (Catches the tomato)

Jeremy: (catches tomato) Easy

(Platform start to lower)

Katie: Oh no no no

Alex: (Tomato falls out of his hand) Damn...

Aaryn: (Tomato hits her) Hey... Ouch

Jeremy: You better stop throwing tomatoes at my girlfriend

Michael: Your...(catches tomato puts it into the container)...talking to a machine you know?

Jeremy: (Catches tomato) Shut up

Cairo: (Catches two at a time)

Cairo: (Conf) Man being on the baseball team is paying off now

Katie: (Catches Tomato) Finally

Aaryn: Oh the black trashy girl is actually good at something

Katie: Shut up...

Aaryn: Ooh did somebody wake up on the black side off the bed this morning

Katie: (Growls)

Alex: Calm down Katie Hey Aaryn how about you back off and try not being an asshole

Aaryn: You can't call me an Asshole

Alex: But it's cool if...(catches tomato) if you call me a nigger...

Aaryn: I never called you that

Alex: (Catches tomato) Really you called me that (counts on fingers) 8 times not counting the times you mumbled it

Aaryn: This dude is crazy

Alex: I'm crazy ha...sure

Chris: Hey you two shut up and play the game Anyway the score is 4 for Cairo 3 for Jeremy 3 for Joey 2 for Alex 2 for Michael and 1 for Katie Aaryn and Jessie

(Platform Starts to go lower)

Jeremy: (Gets hit in the Kiwis) Ahh low blow (Falls off)

Chris: And Jeremy is out its 1 down 7 to go

Jessie: (Get hit in the Neck) Ouch (bounces off catches it) Woo-hoo

Joey: Dude are these just like Red softballs?

Michael: (Gets hit by one) Sure does feel like it (Rubs cheek)

(Platform starts to fall again)

Michael: (Conf) I'm pretty confident that one of my alliance members will win and since Jeremy is out of the challenge I don't think any of us will go home maybe one of the floaters are going to leave like Joey or Jessie

(Platform starts sliding in)

Cairo: Oh boy...

Michael: The person winning the challenge is nervous wow...

Katie: (Trys to catchy tomato) (falls off)

Joey: (Loses balance)(Trys to hold onto the platform) (Platform breaks)

(Falls to the ground) Ouch (Rubs back)

Chris: And like that Joey and Katie are out that's 3 down 5 to go...

Jessie: (Falls off)

Chris: 4 down 4 to go

Out:

Jeremy

Katie

Joey

Jessie

In:

Alex

Aaryn

Cairo

Michael

Joey: (Conf) Wow that was a hit to the ground for me (Rubs his head) Ouch

Chris: Cairo still lead with 6 Aaryn has 5

Aaryn: (Smiles evilly)

Alex and Michael:...

Chris: And Alex and Michael has 4

Cairo: (Conf) with Joey out that just made this challenge way easier because if a floater wins immunity all hell can break loose now all we need is for Aaryn to be out

(Tomato sauce blast on everybody)

Alex: (Wipes face) What was that!?

Chris: It's Ketchup

Michael: Sweet (Licks face)

Michael: (Conf) I've always been a fanatic over Ketchup its the best thing ever

Michael: Bring on some more Chris

Aaryn: Eww this is disgusting

(Platform slides out)

Alex: (Loses balance) (Regains balance) Phew

Aaryn: (Catches tomato)

Chris: And Aaryn has tied it up 6 for her and Cairo

Cairo: (Conf) Oh boy Aaryn is good

Aaryn: (Conf) This challenge is so easy

Alex: (Catches Tomato) Yes

Chris: Alex is up to 5

Michael: (Catches two at a time)

Chris: And Michael is up to 6 with Cairo and Aaryn this is going to be good

Alex: (Conf) I can't get the least tomato in the game that'll be embarrassing

Alex: (Catches tomato)

Chris: And it's all tied up at 6

10 minutes later...

Chris: It's 9 all next person to catch a tomato wins

(Platform falls again)

Cairo: (Conf) It's starting to get really slippery and now the platform is going all the way down I'm just telling myself don't fall

(Platform slides in)

Everybody: (Falls off)

Jessie: Oh my god

Katie: (Looks in awe)

Chris: Oh and everyone is down!

Michael: What does this mean?

Alex: How does this work?

Cairo: Nice job out there

Alex: Thanks man (High 5's him)

Aaryn: Nobody won yet idiot

Cairo: I know but we did great we all did right?

Aaryn:...Just know I did the best

Chris: We are going to have to check the replay I'll be right back (Runs off camera)

Alex: (Conf) All four of us fell off the platform at the same time it's all coming down to an instant replay so...I'm nervous I hope I won

Michael: So who do you guys think feel off last?

Jessie: It was too close to call for my eye

Katie: (Nods in agreement)

Cairo: What if it's like a three way tie that would be sweet

Alex: Totally

Chris: Guys we have are winner but I'm going to tell you guys the reverse order you fell off in the first person to fall off was...Michael

Michael: (Conf) Well I didn't win

Chris: Next to fall of was Alex

Alex: (Conf) It's all up to Cairo now

Chris: And are winner of the challenge is...Aaryn

Everybody except Aaryn and Jeremy: WHAT!?

Chris: Yep

Aaryn: (Jumps on Jeremy) (Kisses him) Take that black bitches

Cairo: (Groans)

Alex: (Pats him on the back) We tried are best and that's all we could do...ugh losing to her sucks

Michael: Yeah

Chris: And Aaryn do you want to give another person immunity?

Aaryn: Duh my hubby Jeremy (Kisses him)

Chris: That means both Aaryn and Jeremy are safe from elimation

Cairo: (Conf) So my plan just went down the tube...

Alex,Cairo,and Michael: (Walks inside the cabins)

Alex: So now who should we vote for?

Michael: What about Katie

Alex: No (blushes)

Michael: Ooh somebody's in loveeee

Alex: I'm not dude

Michael: You totally are

Alex: Nah

Michael: Sure

Cairo: How about Joey he's the best floater around

Alex: Yeah

Michael: (Nods)

Joey: (Walks into the cabin) So who are you guys voting for?

Alex: Jessie

Joey: Cool me too that's four we need 5...Katie can vote with us too

Alex: I'll take care of her we gotcha

Alex: (Conf) Cue in fake lies about votes...Even a good guy can stir up trouble

(Chris McLean elimination Ceremony theme)

Chris: Welcome to the Chris McLean elimination ceremony when I call your name you go into the confessional and cast your vote blah blah blah you know the rules Katie your up first

Katie: (Conf) I've listen to Alex and he told to vote for Joey sorry dude

Alex: (Conf) I vote to eliminate on of the coolest dudes and a floater Joey

Aaryn: (Conf) I vote to eliminate that black wannabe Cairo

Jeremy: (Conf) I vote to eliminate that bitch Cairo

Jessie: (Conf) I vote to eliminate Katie

Joey: (Conf) I vote to eliminate Jessie

Cairo: (Conf) I vote to eliminate Joey sorry...not really that sorry

Michael: (Conf) I vote to eliminate Joey

Chris: The votes are in there are only 7 marshmallows on This plate when I call your name come up a claim your marshmallow the camper who...

Aaryn: Does not receive a marshmallow must immediately go to the dock of shame and never come back...ever Hurry it up I wanna see Cairo go home

Chris: Spoil the moment would you...

These people are safe...Aaryn Jeremy Alex Michael Jessie and Katie (Throws Marshmallows)

Chris: Campers this is tonights final marshmallow and it goes to...

.

...Cairo

Cairo: Yeah! Sorry Joey

Joey: It's cool guys see yea later

Jessie: Bye Joey I'll miss you

Joey: Really?

Jessie: Yeah (Kisses Joey)

Joey: (Looks in awe) (Gets on boat) See you at the finale

Jessie: Bye

Joey: Bye can I get one more kiss from Jessie?

Chris: Nope... So will the Big MAC alliance stick together or will they disband can Jeremy and Aaryn win another challenge can Jessie the floater win a challenge find out next time on Total Drama Extreme

(Sorry for the boring beginning of the episode I could find anything to spark on until later when I got inspired by big brother)

(Who do you guys like the most please tell me and maybe a few challenge ideas)

Next Episode: Final 7

(Also I'm sorry for the episode being so one sided I'll try to make Katie and Jessie talk more maybe they'll be friends or whatever)

(Anyway peace out haha)"


End file.
